


История про кота

by Aslgit



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslgit/pseuds/Aslgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как-то раз архистратиг Небес встретил кота.</p>
            </blockquote>





	История про кота

**Author's Note:**

> История из цикла «Два одиночества».

Михаил взглянул на облака, окрашенные предзакатным солнцем. Ему уже давно пора было возвращаться на Небеса, но архангел задержался в Камазене. В этом городе оставались Сен-Жермен и Лилит, и Михаил наблюдал за ними, не проявляя себя. Сен-Жермен помогал жителям с восстановлением города после войны и присматривал за сестрой своего друга. Михаил был уверен, что у них теперь всё будет хорошо.  
От размышлений архангела отвлекло урчание. Чёрный кот с ободранным ухом нагло тёрся об его ноги. Архистратиг мог скрыться от взора людей, но животные чувствовали его присутствие, а кошки ещё и видели. Михаил присел и погладил зверька, тот заурчал громче. Обычно кошки побаивались архангела, но этот зверёк вёл себя иначе. На бродячего он не походил, несмотря на потрёпанный вид — скорей всего, чей-то домашний любимец, о котором во время войны позабыли.

— Бросили тебя, — тихо произнёс Михаил. Кот пристально посмотрел на него или даже сквозь него.

Архангел вздохнул: зверёк оказался слепым, поэтому и не испугался ни крыльев, ни нимба.

— Какая умилительная сцена, — прозвучал знакомый голос откуда-то сверху.

— Ме-фис-то-фель, — Михаил мысленно отругал себя за то, что расслабился и вовремя не почувствовал присутствие демона.

Эрцгерцог Ада устроился на перилах балкончика, с усмешкой наблюдая за ним. Архангел поднялся, но в бой не ринулся, да и Мефистофель явно не собирался нападать.

— О, ты наконец правильно произнёс моё имя, — иронично хмыкнул демон, расправив кожистые крылья и спустившись вниз. — Общение с созданием Дьявола идёт тебе на пользу.

Кот тем временем повёл ушами и направился прямиком к Мефистофелю, тронул лапой край его одеяний и тихо мяукнул.

— Уж кому, как не тебе, знать о том, что кошек сотворил Господь, — Михаил заметил, как демон поморщился от этих слов. — Что ты здесь позабыл? Тебе сейчас положено в Аду находиться, праздновать свою победу.

— Архангел, не тебе решать, что мне положено, а что нет, — фыркнул Мефистофель. — Я пришёл за своим котом.

— Как обычно, глумишься, — Михаил вытянул руку, материализуя сверкающий меч.

— Нет, в кои-то веки сказал правду, — уголки губ демона слегка дрогнули.

— Думаешь, я поверю в такую откровенную ложь? Тебя послал Люцифер?

— Вот за что мне всё это? Когда я вру, то все мне верят, а стоит произнести хоть одно правдивое слово, то обвиняют во лжи, — голос Мефистофеля звучал серьёзно, но блеск глаз выдавал его с головой. На этот раз верховный демон точно глумился.

Михаил уже собирался ответить ему, но не проронил ни слова, ибо Мефистофель взял кота на руки. Демоны умели вселяться в животных, но чтобы кто-то из обитателей Ада испытывал к ним приязнь, такого Михаил припомнить не мог. Острые когти Мефистофеля не причиняли вреда коту. Зверёк умудрился извернуться и забрался на плечи верховному демону, вцепившись в накидку.

— Ты и правда за ним сюда явился? — спросил Михаил.

— Не за тобой же, — вздохнул Мефистофель, поглаживая зверька.

— И для чего тебе кот в Аду? Или решил принести его в жертву своему начальству, как это делают люди?

— Если ты попытался пошутить, архангел, то не смешно, — холодно ответил демон. — Ты вот иногда привязываешься к людям…

— А ты к кошкам, — Михаил покачал головой. — Кто бы мог подумать.

— Вот и не думай, — посоветовал Мефистофель. За его спиной сгустились тени, образуя проход в родной мир.

— Подожди.

— Давай перенесём моё убийство на другой день, как и обвинения во всех смертных грехах, — отозвался демон, но всё же просьбу исполнил.

— Я не собирался… — Михаил убрал меч. Сейчас он на самом деле не хотел сражаться с Мефистофелем.

Демоны по природе своей эгоистичные существа, но этот эрцгерцог уже не первый раз доказывал архангелу иное. Возможно, сущность Мефистофеля ещё не окончательно погрязла во тьме.

— Послушай, я могу излечить его.

— О, а вот это смешно, — хмыкнул демон, прищуриваясь. — Архистратиг решил помочь верховному демону.

— Я помогаю не тебе, а зверю, — напомнил Михаил.

— Нет нужды, архангел. Он такой от рождения и видит гораздо лучше, чем некоторые смертные, — кот на плече Мефистофеля утвердительно мявкнул.

Тени вновь сгустились, и демон исчез. Архангел вздохнул. Всё же Мефистофель — странный демон, умеющий быть честным, верным и способным на привязанность. Михаил уже собрался взлететь, когда Мефистофель возник прямо перед ним. В руках он держал корзинку, которую вручил архангелу.

— Что ещё за шутки, Мефистофель? — на Михаила из неё глядел золотисто-зелёными глазами белый котёнок.

— Общение с этими созданиями благоприятно воздействует на твою умственную деятельность, — заявил демон, не скрывая ухмылку. — К тому же у меня их уже шесть, этот вот седьмым будет. Несчастливое число, сам понимаешь.

Михаил не успел проронить ни слова, когда Мефистофель оставил его в одиночестве, вернее, в компании с котёнком. Архангел пообещал себе при следующей их встрече высказать всё, что думает об этом демоне, ему в лицо. Взять зверька на Небеса с собой Михаил не мог, но знал, кто будет рад подобному подарку. Что ж, он и так задержался в Камазене, час или два большой роли не сыграют.  
Михаил принял иной облик и направился к дому, где жили Сен-Жермен и Лилит.


End file.
